Snapshots
by azriel.infinite
Summary: 7 1 christmas drabbles on the Angels, with some of the Seals mixed in. Enjoy.


o1. snowglobes

Kazuki receives a snowglobe for christmas, as a present from Daddy. It was small and had a penguin inside. Sitting on the foot of Daddy's throne, he watches as the snowflakes tumbled all over penguin and his face lits up in wonder. /Kamui/ smiles at him, and he smiles at him back. Then Kazuki decides to look at him through the snowglobe. Daddy's face was distorted and seem to fill the globe, and Kazuki felt like he was choking as the snowflakes fell, one by one.

o2. christmas tree

Kanoe has a christmas tree in her house that almost reaches to the top of her ceiling. With a stool and a couple of shiny baubles in her other hand, she hangs red and yellow and silvery-blue orbs on the tree's higher branches, careful not to fall down as she did so.

/Kamui/ enters in softly, looking for some free eggnog. He tried to make his way without getting seen by Kanoe, but unfortunately he trips over a huge mass of christmas ornaments strewn carelessly on the kitchen floor. Kanoe walks over to him and hands him the christmas lights.

"If you want eggnog, you'll have to work for it," Kanoe said, smirking. /Kamui/ was then stuck trying to wrap the tree with lights and Kanoe added more decorations on the tree. Once he was finished, Kanoe handed him the angel to be put on top of the tree as she went back to the kitchen to get some eggnog. He stared curiously at the thing on his hands and smiled. Sometimes angels aren't such a bad thing.

o3. ribbons

Seishirou found it strangely ironic that every night he gets his hands painted in red, streaming like ribbons as he walked; and yet he's about to wrap his present with a scarlet ribbon. Humming a christmas tune faintly in the silence of his room, he carefully wraps the small box with the ribbon while listening to the sound of traffic outside. A minute later, his phone rings; but he decides to let the answer machine to do the talking for him as he painstakingly tries to create a perfect bow. A minute later, though, he regrets his decision as his /Kamui/'s voice belted out of the machine in an ear-splitting note, singing 'Deck the Halls' (or what seems to be 'Deck the Halls') and mixing lyrics from Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' at the same time.

o4. fragile things

Yuuto carried a glass mistletoe on his hands, a gift for Satsuki. He smiles merrily at passers-by and listens to the christmas songs coming from the speakers of shops and restaurants outside. He then decides to sing along with them. Unfortunately, the wind blew strongly and his hair then covered his eyes that he couldn't see where he went. He then slipped and fell on the icy concrete, and he heard a sharp sound, like glass breaking. He thought that the mistletoe shattered into a million pieces on the ground, and felt a little disappointed at himself.

Someone helped him stand up again. He smiled and thanked him, a tall junior-high student who happened to be there when he fell. Yuuto looked at the glass pieces again and noticed that no, not all the pieces were broken - one red globe was still intact, along with a small green leaf. He took both of them into his hands, thinking that one-eigth of a mistletoe is better than no mistletoe at all.

o5. chill

Sweet things aren't really his thing, but it was really cold and Kusanagi felt like having hot chocolate in the meantime. So he goes inside a small confectionary shop and got a small order, cupping it in his hands and feeling its warmth as he headed back outside. The warm drink made him feel a little bit more comfortable in the weather, despite strong winds and falling snow.

Yuzuriha appears a minute later, followed by Inuki. She was holding a present in her hands. Kusanagi smiles as she shyly gives it to him, and he accepts it gratefully in return. They then head to a restaurant, and Kusanagi thought that it was nice to have a small measure of peace at this time, of all years.

o6. warmth

Water turns into vapour and freezes into snow, and so Kakyou's landscape changes from a warm beach to a cold landscape at his /Kamui/'s insistence, who was walking drunkenly around the frozen dreamscape.

"You should - hic! - dream about scarves, too," were the last words he said as he lay snoring on the ground, and then silently vanished from his dreams. Kakyou frowned at the idea of scarves, but he had to suppress a smile when he saw that the other Kamui was dreaming of strangling /Kamui/ with a scarf.

o7. ink

/Kamui/ felt like he was a squid in the water, except that given the circumstances he would've been a squid moving in the snow. For some reason he couldn't get up from the snow bank that he fell in, and decided that swimming out of it must be a good choice. He couldn't remember how he ended up there, or why he ended up drunk in the first place. He writhes and tries to doggy-paddle his way out of the icy snow bank, black ink against a snow-white background making crazy variations of a snow angel. He only moved a few inches, though, and afterwards he decided that he was already tired and sleepy so he decided to sleep where he was.

Kamui happened to be passing by, walking in the park and trying to tire himself out, because he couldn't fall back to sleep again. He saw a figure in black clothes lying on the ground, and was even more surprised when he turned it over to find that it was Fuuma. Originally, his plan was to take him home and warm him up, but then he remembered that Fuuma is also /Kamui/ and he didn't want to have to warm up /Kamui/ as well. And anyway, considering the fact that he can't even kill his twin star, maybe letting Mother Nature finish him off was an option. (He hopes that he'll get pneumonia, or worse.)

But Kamui was put in a christmas mood by Yuzuriha earlier, and decides that /Kamui/ or otherwise, Fuuma was still Fuuma. So he stubbornly drags the body out of the snow, who hasn't even awaken despite Kamui's cursing and hissing as he dragged it out. Later on, he had the Sakurazukamori help him, who happened to have come from a job and was red and bloody. Together they hefted him out of the bank, and carried him to Seishirou's apartment, which was fortunately two buildings away from the park. Seishirou lifted him by the arms, and Kamui held on to him by his feet. Kamui thought it was a bizarre threesome, but then dispelled _that_ thought as it brought up other connotations, too. He may be put in a generous mood, but he's not that generous enough yet, thank you very much. He flat out refused Seishirou's offer of hot chocolate and something to eat. Kamui rushed home quickly, hoping not to find any other bodies lying on the snow.

Seishirou looked at his present (with the pretty little scarlet bow and all), and sighed. He thought that /Kamui/ would like Kamui with a scarlet bow better than a frog mug.

* * *

omake. wrapping paper

Subaru came from a job, and is now furiously wrestling with wrapping paper to try and wrap his present for Kamui. The sweater that he bought came with a free box, and Subaru is now trying to wrap it with the glittering poinsettia-print wrapping paper. It took him two tries to get the paper properly taped to the box, and another series of attempts to _actually_ cover the whole thing, trying to remember (somewhat painfully) how his twin wrapped all of those presents that he used to always get for christmas. When he somehow ended up ripping a corner of the box, Subaru made a decision: that's _enough_. He's already having troubles with dead people not staying dead in the strictest sense of the word, and Kamui can just have his sweater box-less and unwrapped.


End file.
